d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
d20 NPC Wiki:D20 NPCs by Creature Type/Old
This index page lists the NPCs and creatures by their creature type. Aberrations Advanced Elite Aboleth Cogent, Psionic CR 88 Heightened Paragon Will-O’-Wisp CR 23 Il'Haan Tuer'nek, Drider Cleric 5, CR 12 Zigglikaglack, Zeugalak Barbarian CR 20 Animals A'tuin the Star Turtle - From Terry Pratchett's Discworld Dire Monitor Lizard CR4 Dire Wolf (9 HD) CR4 Dire Wolf (12 HD) CR5 Growler, Awakened Wolf CR 2 Hummingbird Brobdingnagian Hummingbird Constructs Flesh-Reaper, Warforged Juggernaut CR12 Hammer, Warforged Fighter CR12 Onebee and Twobee, Warforged Scout Rogue 3 Hatchet, Warforged Ranger 4 Helm, Warforged Artificer 4 Dragons Adult Mithral Dragon (Metal-Clad Brass Dragon) Cobolt, Half-Blue Dragon Fighter 6 Half-Dragon T-Rex CR10 Half-Fiendish Wyrmling Green Dragon Half-Dragon (Green) Rust Monster (Atroxio the Iron Horror) Half-Dragon (Red) Troll Jade, Half-Green Dragon Monk 11 Painbringer, Adult White Dragon Barbarian 4 {CR 14) Shimmer-Scale Wyrmling Blue Dragon Favored Soul 5 Young Adult Tiger Dragon(Red-Black Hybrid Dragon) Elementals Dreadnaught Small Unelemental CR 28 Advanced Crysmal CR4 Voidspawn Fire Elemental CR10 Ice Beast(Cold Element Displacer Beast) Fey Pixie Cavalier CR 22 Winter Queen, Winter Nymph Druid 6 Giants Alessalandra Windrider, Storm Giant Were-Roc CR 17 Bezzandine Triskelion, Ogre Fighter CR 9 Fnogghi Chaos-Hand, Fomorian Cleric CR 21 Fnogghi's Hurlers, Fire Giant Hulking Hulers- CR 18 Fnogghi's Spearmen, Fomorian Giant Fighters CR 19 Frost Giant Frostmage CR 24 Hakrugh the Giant Shaman CR 9 Ogre Barbarian CR 7 Ogre Frenzied Beserker CR9 Ogre Sorcerer3 Ogre Werewolf Lord Troll Were-Banded-Lizard CR 9 Humanoids Drow Drow fighter: CR 2, CR 3, CR 4, CR 5, CR 6, CR 7, CR 8, CR 9, CR 10 Drow invoker: CR 9 Drow warrior: CR 1, CR 2, CR 3, CR 4, CR 5, CR 6, CR 7 Drow Underdark Guide, Scout2 Dwarves Dwarf Monk CR2 Duergar Scout CR 9 Jiles, Dwarf Fighter 3 Virgil, Dwarven Chain-Rager(Barbarian 12) Elves Elven Ranger CR4 Elven Counselor CR7 Errenor, Elven Mage CR 11 Lieutenant Almasia Elvario, Elven Ranger 3 Ras Khatima, elven male, Ftr3 Ventifakt Gronthean, Evil Elven Sorcerer 10 Gnolls Gnoll Chieftain CR 9 Gnoll Elite Guard CR 7 Gnoll Guard CR 2 Gnoll Hunter Gnoll King CR 13 Gnoll Royal Guard CR 11 Gnomes Enkirdos, Gnome Cleric 6 Krifendorff, gnome fighter 6 Malegornus, Gnome Ranger 6 CR 6 Goblinoids Goblin Ninja 5 Goblin Rogue 1 CR 1/2 Hobgoblin Archer (War2) CR1 Hobgoblin rogue 1 CR 1 Hobgoblin Soldier (War2) CR1 Hobgoblin Warmage CR1 Hobgoblin Archer (War3) CR2 Hobgoblin Archer Sergeant (War3) CR2 Hobgoblin Sergeant (War3) CR2 Hobgoblin Shieldman (Fighter2) CR2 Hobgoblin Spearmen (War3) CR2 Hobgoblin Thug CR 2 Hobgoblin Archer Lieutenant (War4) CR3 Hobgoblin Lieutenant (War4) CR3 Hobgoblin Archer Lieutenant (War5) CR4 Hobgoblin Lieutenant (War5) CR4 Hobgoblin Leader (War6) CR5 Hobgoblin Leader (War7) CR6 Half-fiend Hobgoblin (Hex5) CR7 Bugbear Cleric CR 7 Hobgoblin Champion CR 7 Hobgoblin Leader (War8) CR7 Skakan, Executive Administrative Assistant Gropp, Bugbear Barbarian CR5 Gelgar, Bugbear Captain CR6 Half-Elves Cibeb, male half-elf Ftr10/Rog2 Roberto and Fredrick, Half-Elven Twins Ysdor, half-elven wizard Half-Orcs Hiesto, male half-orc Bbn5 Nyaaguh, Deaf-mute Half-Orc Bard 1(humorous) Harlech, half-orc Rgr5/Occult Slayer 5; CR 10 Half-Orc Ranger1/Rogue2 Glugg, Half-Orc Paladin 10 Dugg, Half-Orc Wizard CR5 Halflings Abel, male Halfling Cleric5 of a Death God Trillion, female halfling Brd2 Thimb, Halfling Cleric of a Trickster God Sweetwater Tenderfoot, Halfling Rogue 3 Volna Wisperbreeze, Halfling Warlock 10(Anti-Caster) Vanilla, Halfling Exorcist of the Shiney-Fire CR 20 Humans Warrior Types Human Investigator (expert 1) Generic Human CR 1/2 Warrior Generic Human Warrior 2, "Blues" Generic Human Warrior 2, "Red" Generic Human Warrior 2, "Yeller" Cannibal hunter CR 2 Human Cultist Guard (adept 1/warrior 2) CR2 Human Sergeant, CR 2 Experienced Guardsman Elite Guardsman CR 3 Warrior-5 Jared o' the Highway, human ftr 2/rog 1 (CR 3) Lord Sunder, DM Wrath Sergeant of the Palace Guard CR 5 War-7 Serjeant Thed of the Palace Guard, Ftr-6 CR 6 Bodyguard CR6 Warrior Noble (goblinoid-bane) CR9 Sergei, Swashbuckler 3/Ranger 2/Animal Lord (cat) 5; CR 10 Human Rogue2/Swashbuckler3/Honorable Dread Pirate 4 Human Swashbuckler3 Kasha D'Averton Rogue 2/Paladin 8 Pelegon, Chariot Master Fighter13 General Strictis, Human Paladin CR 16 Legendary Warlord CR19 Thrush, Epic Fighter CR 23 Guardian of Law, axiomatic paragon fighter CR 29 Sorte, male human Rog4 Evans, Human Watch Captain Ector, Human Fighter 4(Disarmer) Sherrif Willfried "Wee Willy" Stanford Szark Sturtz, Human Rogue 10/ Duelist 5 Lord Malyk, The Illustrious Im-Potentate Randal Morn, Fighter6/Rogue4 Parth, Elite Death Cultist Zangulus, Non-Caster Ranger 11 Jimbob Frank "Bubba" McGee, Human Commoner 2 Spellcasters Arrian Silverleaf, human male, Drd9 Dar Garron, Cleric of a Strength God Gester Stromhivven, Chaotic Evil Bard 13 Human Cultist (adept 1/warrior 1) CR1 Human Cultist Priest (adept 3/warrior 1) CR3 Human Elemental Savant CR7 Tarastia, human Sorc-8 Menash, human Shaman/Sorcerer CR 9 Human Elemental Savant CR14 Human Chaos Sorcerer 17 Human Wizard3 Kantona, human Wrl15 Heon, male human Wiz(Conj)3 Tulaen ir'Guthren, Elite Cultist Varios, Melee Combat Cleric of a Death God Sorin Macer, Human Wizard 14 Nerius Dragonfriend, Human Druid Cr 22 Janeko Silverblade, Human Wizard10/Fighter1/EldritchKnight39 Kobolds Kobold Boss CR 2 Alooghan, kobold sorcerer 8 Gerimih, Kobold Ranger 5 (CR 2) Hirass, Kobold Adept 8 (CR 5) Hroals, Wererat-Kobold Warrior 2 (CR 2) Kobold Wiz7 Venerable Kobold Sorcerer 13 Dath'cha, Kobold Paladin 4 Orcs Orc Guard CR 1 Orc Barbarian 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11 Orc Cavalry Barbarian 1 Orc Clr5 Orc Rog3/Ftr2 Skeetles, Old Orc War 3 (CR 1) Other Humanoids Lizardman Chieftain CR 7 Troglodyte chief Wererat Rogue CR 9 Wererat warrior 2 Wolfen, CR 4 Sssiff, Lizardfolk Hexblade 3 Magical Beasts Advanced Fiendish Cockatrice Advanced fiendish monstrous spider Brobdignagian Teratoid Tarrasque - aka Lavos (from Chrono Trigger fame) Celestial Wolf Celestial Worg Ranger "Duskfalls Brighttooth" Fiendish Deinonychus CR 4 Fiendish Dire Bear Fiendish Dire Tiger Fiendish Monstrous Scorpion, Small Fiendish Monstrous Scorpion, Medium Fiendish Monstrous Scorpion, Large Fiendish Monstrous Scorpion, Gargantuan Growler, Awakened Wolf CR 2 Isknicth, Awakened advanced dire rat Rogue 3 Klurrod, Ape Cleric CR 6 Pai Ran, Ki-Rin Sorcerer CR 23 Monstrous Humanoids Aga, Centaur Druid 5(Summoner) Elite Minotaur CR 7 Minotaur Champion CR 10 Thri-Kreen ranger CR 8 Tchrak'klik, Thrikreen Psychic Warrior 2 Kir-Lanan Elite Warrior, Fighter 6 Zimbalon, Centaur Ranger 3 "Manyfaces", Doppleganger Rogue 17 Sahuagin Sorcerer 8 Greeva Painfinger, Grimlock Rogue/Cleric CR 11 Oozes Advanced ochre jelly Agony, Awakened Living Spell CR 17 Dershan, Giant Id Ooze Octopus Psion 8 Dire Hypermitotic Gelatenous Cube CR6 Giant Ooze Octopus CR9 Outsiders Aginor, Fallen Solar Blackguard CR 28 Ankerika, Advanced Half-Fey Succubus Fiend of Blasphemy CR 17 Balthazar the Bookkeeper, imp expert 3 CR 3 Dagda, Yagnoloth, Brb4 Death, unique creature CR 26 Grandael, Succubus Consort to Graz'zt CR 32 Generic Tiefling Soldier (Fighter 3) Tiefling Commander(Fighter 8) Half-Farspawn Udoroot, CR 6 Half-Fiend Minotaur Brb7, CR 12 Ignatious, Flamebrother Hexblade 4 Kanz'ztera, Advanced Half-Fiend Nymph Thrall of Graz'zt CR 21 Kiltre, Tiefling Swashbuckler 3 Nunian, Legendary Paragon Awakened Cat Rogue 14 Pyros, Azer Monk 6 Rakshasa Sorcerer 3 Siedell, Half-Fiend Samurai 13 Succubus Paladin 6 Tauric Medusa/ Snake CR 11 Telir, Azer Outsider2/Fighter38/Legendary Dreadnought10 Ungobulus, Tiefling Warlock 6 Unique Half-Fiend Beholder Plants Petrified Treant CR 9 The Black Brambles, Paragon Advanced Blightspawned Awakened Assassin Vine CR 35 Yellow Musk Creeper Zombie Lizardfolk CR 1 Undead Advanced Allip CR 6 Advanced Bodak CR 14 Advanced evolved spectre CR 9 Atata Banshee CR 31 Kobold Lich Sorcerer 13 Maladric, Human Akalich Sorcerer 68 Phrenic Wight CR4 Skeletal Shark CR5 Slake, primal vampire gestalt Fighter/Monk CR 33 The Stranger in Black CR 19 Vampiric Catfolk Marshal 5/Master Vampire 1 Vampiric Goblin Blackguard CR 13 The Vestige CR 27 Silas the Corrupted, Lich High Priest of a Death God CR23 Vermin Mosquito Swarm CR 1